


Chocolate Chip Muffins

by bisexualbarry



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Bisexual Barry Allen, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Oliver Queen, Protective Sebastian Smythe, oliver is a bit of a jerk but he gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Barry had been crushing on Oliver for months, and couldn't find the courage to ask him out. Then, from a suggestion from one of the Warblers, Barry finally has a good idea to ask him out.How? By baking some chocolate chip muffins.





	Chocolate Chip Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> jdksfhksd so i absolutely love this prompt and i finally sat down and typed it all out :D
> 
> thank you to revel and cal for helping me figure out a way to get this going. i owe you both my life
> 
> edited, but im a buffoon who misses errors constantly, so let me know if you spot any and ill fix them! (:
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also im terrible at summaries and tags, but what can you do~~

“What are you making little bro?”

Rolling his eyes, Barry stared at his twin, Sebastian, in annoyance. “I’m making chocolate chip muffins.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Sebastian moved and sat down on the island in the kitchen. “We’re home for the weekend and you’re choosing to spend it baking? What on Earth are they for?”

Blushing, Barry kept his focus on the task at hand. While he knew Sebastian meant well- he usually did, especially when it came to his twin- it didn’t mean he enjoyed the impromptu game of twenty questions. “Just...you’ll laugh, so I’m not going to tell you.”

There wasn’t any noise coming from behind him, so Barry just assumed Sebastian had probably walked out of the room. He jumped when there was suddenly a hand on his shoulder, spinning him to face the older twin that had appeared behind him.

“Look, Bear, I may get on your case a lot, but I _do_ care about you.” The look on Sebastian’s face made Barry blush a little bit in embarrassment. Sebastian was right. While Sebastian did enjoy joking and teasing him, he really did take Barry’s feelings into consideration. Even only being twelve minutes older, Sebastian took the role of ‘big brother’ seriously.

Barry could remember when they still went to the public school in Central. He had been bullied before, because of his great grades and quiet attitude, but it increased after Nora Allen was murdered and Henry went away for the murder. The two of them had been dubbed ‘the murder twins’ because of their persistent denial that Henry hadn’t killed her. Sebastian hadn’t been home at the time, but while Barry was a terrible liar, he also never hid anything from his brother. The bullying had gotten so bad at Central, that Joe had enrolled them both on scholarship to Dalton Academy in the nearby town of Westerville as soon as they got of age. It had a no bullying policy and it worked well for both boys. Barry didn’t get picked on anymore, and Sebastian didn’t get into fights protecting his brother.

Letting out a sigh, Barry dropped the spoon he was using to put batter into the muffin tins before looking at Sebastian. “I was going to give one to Oliver.”

Sebastian didn’t say anything for a moment, making Barry worry a little. Finally, a smile found its way onto the man’s face, making a knot loosen in Barry’s stomach. “So, you’ve finally worked up the courage to ask him out, then?”

The blush on Barry’s face deepened. “Shut up, Seb. It was Trent’s idea for the muffins, by the way. I’m going to give him one when I watch the Warblers practice on Monday.”

“Do I get one?” Sebastian grinned, making Barry roll his eyes.

“I’ll think about it,” Barry said, but he already knew he’d end up caving soon enough anyway. When it came to his brother, he always gave into him. Sebastian was the same way when it came to him, though. Which came in handy a lot.

“You know, you should really join the Warblers, Bear,” Sebastian stated, moving to sit back up on the counter. “You and I both know you’re a great singer, plus all the boys already love you. Which, trust me, is saying a lot because they always are talking about how much they hate _me_.”

“Isn’t that always how it is, Seb?” Barry sent a smirk in Sebastian’s direction. “I’m the sweet and shy twin, and you’re the loud, overconfident, obnoxious twin.”

“I would take offence to that if I didn’t know that it’s true.” Sebastian was quiet again, and Barry assumed he was sending a text to a friend. Some of the few times Sebastian was quiet was when he was texting. “By the way, when were you planning on asking Queen out? I heard he and Tommy were going to crash Laurel’s school dance and try to get laid.”

Barry’s gut squeezed uncomfortably at the words. “Probably early next week,” he managed after a moment. He didn’t talk as he slid the tin of muffins into the oven and set the timer. “Do you think he’ll say yes, Seb?” Turning to look at his twin, Barry let all his worries overcome any shred of confidence he felt. “I mean...Sebastian, he’s so popular at school. And I know he’s pan and has dated boys before, but like...Seb, he’d probably be a better match with you than with me.” Barry ran a hand through his hair. “You’re confidant, funny, the captain of both the lacrosse team, and the Warblers. Plus, you’re starting track soon, and will probably be very good at that. But me? I’m in _debate club_ , and _Science Olympiad_ , and _mathletes_. He would never in a million years go for someone as small and insignificant as me.”

Sebastian hopped off the counter once more and put his hands on Barry’s shoulders, stopping whatever internal panic Barry was having. “Barry Allen, that’s enough. I never want to hear you call yourself insignificant again, do you understand me?” When Barry nodded, Sebastian continued. “Look, now I know you’re nervous to ask him out, but that’s no reason to panic, alright? You’re funny, too, Bear. Probably funnier than I could ever hope to be. And, not to mention, you’re incredibly smart. You’re also the kindest person I’ve ever met. I love bragging about all your accomplishments, Barry. I’m jealous you’re on Science Olympiad. Although, if you tell anyone that, I will deny it.”

Barry chuckled before pulling his brother into a hug. “Thank you, Seb,” he said softly.

“I’ll always be here for you, Bear,” Sebastian murmured back.

**~*~**

“This will never work, you know. He’s going to turn me down,” Barry said, sitting down nervously next to Sebastian. The muffin was sitting on the table in front of him, taunting him. Sebastian had devoured the one Barry handed to him and openly moaned at the taste. Despite the beet red color that had bloomed on his cheeks, he was proud that they had come out well.

“Barry, seriously, you need to be more positive,” Sebastian said seriously. “Your muffins are delicious, and he’d be incredibly stupid to turn you down.”

“Yeah, you’re just too cute,” Thad piped up from across the twins. He leaned across the table to pinch Barry’s cheeks, making the latter laugh and smack the offending hands away.

“Plus, if you do it now, there’s less people around him,” Sebastian said. “It’s him and Tommy, plus another random kid from the soccer team. His other friends don’t straggle in for another ten minutes.”

“Okay.” Barry took a deep breath before grabbing the muffin and walking towards the table. He had spent a good twenty minutes deciding on the perfect one before carefully taking it with him to lunch.

His crush on Oliver had developed a couple months ago. The older man had transferred with his friend Tommy after a house party had gone horribly wrong. Instead of spending any jail time, they were sent to the boarding school where they’d spend the rest of their senior year attending. And, as predicted, they quickly climbed the social ladder and easily became two of the most popular kids at Dalton Academy. Barry’s own brother, Sebastian, was popular in their school, but not as nearly to the level of the two rich boys.

“Oliver?” Barry asked softly. He then cleared his throat and said the name louder.

Oliver had been laughing at something Tommy said and turned to face Barry. Barry was momentarily caught off guard by the pure gorgeousness that was the shade of blue in Oliver’s eyes. It reminded Barry a lot of a clear ocean.

Blinking away the fog in his eyes, he smiled shyly and gestured to the muffin. “I, um. Well, I was wondering, um.” Barry seemed to lose both his confidence and his words as he felt more and more eyes on him. It wasn’t unusual for someone to approach Oliver, but Barry wasn’t someone who typically approached the pair sitting at the table. “Will you go out with me?” Then, wincing at his words, he quickly added, “Like to dinner or something this weekend. I, um, I made you a muffin. It’s chocolate chip.”

It felt like every eye in the cafeteria was on him. Which was unlikely considering the event playing out really wasn’t that unusual in their school. Tommy was snickering from next to Oliver, making both Barry’s heart and smile drop. He suddenly felt very stupid for even approaching the man in the first place. They didn’t even run remotely in the same social circles.

“Sure, why not,” Oliver finally said, taking Barry by surprise.

“Wait, really?” Barry asked, a wide grin quickly filling his face. “Uh, okay! Thank you! Uh, here.” He gave the muffin to the older man, who happily accepted it. “Do you want to meet at Breadstix this Saturday at six?”

“I’ll see you then,” Oliver agreed easily, giving Barry a charming smile.

Barry’s heart fluttered in his chest, and he couldn’t stop smiling. “Thank you,” he said once more before hurrying back to his table. Sebastian was looking at him expectedly, but he could see the wide smile on Barry’s face and could already tell what Oliver had said. “He said yes,” he stated anyway, more for the fact of admitting it aloud.

“See! What did I tell you? I knew he would agree, Bear. You need to give yourself more credit where it’s due.” Sebastian pulled Barry into a hug, which Barry quickly accepted.

Peeking over at Oliver, he could see him and Tommy discussing something as the rest of their friends meandered in. He made eye contact with Oliver a brief second before losing his line of sight.

“I’m so excited,” Barry said, unable to keep the smile off his face for the rest of the day.

**~*~**

Saturday came quicker than Barry had thought. While his excitement made it seem like his classes drew out longer, the day itself came sooner than he was expecting. Breadstix was closer to the West’s house, so Joe allowed the boys to come home again once more for the weekend so both Sebastian and Iris could help get Barry ready for his date with Oliver.

“I’m so excited for you, Bear! You’ve been talking about Oliver for months,” Iris said, picking through the clothes Sebastian had hastily packed for Barry. There wasn’t anything in particular Sebastian had grabbed for Barry to wear. Just a bunch of things that the older twin thought Barry would look hot in. Like the pair of black skinny jeans Iris was holding up. They made the man’s ass look _fantastic_. “Are these your version of ‘fuck me’ jeans?” she asked, smirking in amusement. Sebastian had his own pair, in white, that clung to his long legs and accented his own rear end quite nicely.

Barry’s face was positively red. “I wouldn’t call them that.”

“I would,” Sebastian spoke up. “He’s wearing them.”

“I’m going to a nice restaurant, not a club,” Barry complained.

“It’s just Breadstix, Barry.” Iris gave him a look, and Barry was quick to quiet down. “Besides, if you wear a nicer shirt, they won’t say anything.”

Sebastian’s fingers combed through Barry’s short brown hair, styling it in a way Barry usually wouldn’t keep it. But, unlike his brother, Barry didn’t go on many dates (any really). Which is why Sebastian and Iris had offered to help him out.

When Sebastian had deemed Barry’s hair worthy enough, Barry stood up off the chair that was brought in and walked over to where Iris had laid out the black jeans, plus a nice maroon button-up shirt with a nice blazer to wear overtop. After shooing the two from the room, Barry got dressed. Once he was finished, he had to admit, he looked rather nice. Smiling to himself, he let his siblings back into the room and waited for their final approval.

“You look great,” Sebastian said, patting him on the shoulder. “Iris and I did well.”

“You do look amazing, Barry.” Iris gave him a hug. “Have fun on your date, alright? I want to hear all the details when you come back.”

“Wouldn’t expect any less,” Barry teased. He grabbed what he needed before heading out the door.

The drive to Breadstix wasn’t too bad, and Barry got there with enough time to spare (bordering a little on _too_ early, but he was too excited to care). He got a table somewhat near the front and ordered a water while he waited for Oliver to arrive. Barry wasn’t quite sure how long of a drive Oliver had, or even what time he would be at the restaurant, but honestly, he was too happy that Oliver had agreed in the first place to be bothered by such things as specifics.

Belatedly, Barry realised he never got Oliver’s phone number. So not only would he be not be able to get ahold of the man if he needed to, but he couldn’t tell him that he got a table for them already. But, he figured, he was close enough to the front entrance for the older man to see him.

Six o’clock had come and went, but Barry wasn’t too worried. Oliver wasn’t known to ever be on time for anything, and Barry was content enough sipping on his water and nibbling on a few breadsticks that were sitting on the table.

It wasn’t until seven o’clock had passed already that Barry really started getting worried. If Oliver had been in anything bad, he figured Sebastian may catch wind and let him know. But Barry’s phone was silent for the most part, nearing towards 30% because of Barry’s boredom and playing the games on his phone. Barry was well aware of the fact people kept staring over at him, and the waitress was starting to even feel bad. He had been there since five forty-five and had yet to order anything that wasn’t a refill for his water.

Then eight o’clock hit and Barry allowed himself to finally admit he had been stood up. Feeling utterly rejected and humiliated, Barry left money on the table for the waitress having to deal with his pathetic self for so long, and went home. By the time he made it safely to the driveway, he was crying hard. He spotted Iris and Sebastian waiting for him in the living room, probably bickering over what movie to watch as they waited for Barry to come home.

Wiping his face as best he could, Barry got out of the car and made his way inside. Instantly, two heads turned in his direction.

“Back already? I figured you’d be out la- what happened?” Sebastian asked, seeing Barry’s red rimmed eyes and tired expression.

Barry’s bottom lip trembled as a fresh wave of tears came. “I got stood up,” he finally managed. “I sat there like an idiot for over two hours, waiting for someone who _I told you_ doesn’t even want me.” He hiccupped. “I’m so stupid to think I ever had a chance with _Oliver Queen_. I should’ve just never made the damn muffins and dealt with my crush from afar. At least that rejection was better to deal with.” Iris and Sebastian didn’t know what to say, both sat there with a mixture of anger and shock. “I’m going to bed,” Barry muttered, turning on his heel and heading up to his bedroom.

“I’m going to kill him,” Sebastian announced once the sound of Barry’s bedroom door closing was heard. “I’m actually going to kill him. What the hell kind of bastard stands someone up?”

“Sebastian, don’t go all murder-y just yet,” Iris warned. “Now look, I’m just as mad as you are, but going ape shit on Oliver tonight won’t do any good. Talk to him when you go back. For now, though, I would go comfort Barry.”

“I feel so bad for him; he was so excited for tonight. It was his first date, and the bastard stood him up.” Sebastian scoffed. “What the hell could be so important that he forgets a date? I may sleep around and all that, but at least I remember meeting up with someone.”

“I don’t know.” Iris sighed softly. “You know what you should do. Oliver’s all about keeping up a reputation, right? Confront him in public.”

“He does deserve to pushed off his high pedestal,” Sebastian agreed. “Not a bad idea.” He let out a sad sigh. “ _God_. One of the times Barry really puts himself out there and this happens.”

Iris squeezed his shoulder. “Go up there and be the big brother he needs right now.”

Sebastian gave Iris a small smile before doing just that. Barry was curled in a tight ball on his bed, facing the wall. The clothes from his date where scattered along the floor, making Sebastian’s gut clench. Barry had always been a very neat and organized person. Seeing his clothes just thrown to the ground meant Barry wasn’t in a good state of mind.

“Bear?” he asked softly, sitting on the edge of his twin’s bed.

“Go away,” Barry muttered. The top of his head was showing and it still looked caked with the hair gel Sebastian had put in it earlier, but now it just stuck every which way like Barry had attempted to get it out without having to take a shower. “I want to be left alone.”

“You'll be uncomfortable sleeping with gel still in your hair,” Sebastian commented. “Trust me, I would know.”

Barry was quiet, but Sebastian knew he wasn’t asleep. Finally, he uncurled and rolled onto his back to look at his brother. “Why does everything and everybody hate me? Whenever I finally have something good happen, fate’s always there to pull the rug out from under my feet. I thought he liked me, Seb. Now I feel so humiliated for even believing that he’d show up at the restaurant.”

“Well, he’s an ass for standing you up.” Sebastian’s voice was firm, making Barry pay attention to what he was saying, even though he wanted nothing more than to pass out for the night. “He told you he’d go on a date with you, and then didn't even bother to show up. He may be a Queen, but I _will_ go after him.”

“What is it about me that makes somebody not want to date me?” Barry asked, interrupting Sebastian’s tirade. “I just...I don’t understand. I try so hard to be nice to people, and get good grades, and be the best brother I can to both you and Iris. And what does life do? It kills my mother, sends my father to prison, and make me feel so incredibly lonely, I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Sebastian put his hand on Barry’s leg. “For the record, you’ll never be alone, Barry. You have Joe, Iris, Dad, and I. Plus, you have your friends in the Warblers. Trust me when I say that Nick and Jeff will happily kick some Queen ass after they hear about what happened.” A small smile was brought to Barry’s face, making Sebastian feel a bit victorious. “As for other things? Barry, I’ll keep telling you this time and time again until I’m blue in the face: _you’re a good person_. You have a big heart, and you wear it on your sleeve. I hate seeing you get hurt like this because of it, but that doesn’t make it a bad thing. There’s no shame in being emotional.”

“But I want to be confident like you.” Barry’s voice was small, and he was starting to curl up again under the blankets, only facing Sebastian this time instead of the wall.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Sebastian lightly patted Barry’s hip. “You are, though. It’s just not as loud as mine. You were brave enough to ask Oliver out during lunch. You constantly give speeches in your clubs, plus all the science fairs when we were younger. Now, I don’t know about you, but that screams confidence to me.”

“I love you, Seb.”

“I love you, too, Bear. Now, I wasn’t kidding. You’ll be uncomfortable sleeping with hair gel still in your hair. So, I recommend taking a shower to wash it out before you get too comfortable in that bed.”

**~*~**

Sebastian found him in the cafeteria, of all places.

Both Oliver and Barry skipped classes on Monday. Sebastian wasn’t sure what happened with Oliver, but Barry had stayed at the Wests another day. Iris herself skipped school (Joe didn’t seem to mind too much, after he learned about what had happened), leaving Sebastian to go storm the castle alone. Of course, Oliver couldn’t be found anywhere, so he had to wait.

Oliver was sitting with Tommy at their usual table on Tuesday morning. They were talking about something when Sebastian suddenly stormed up to the pair. “I have a bone to pick with you, Queen.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Oliver looked boredly up at Sebastian. “What do you want? Have I offended you or something?”

“Yes, actually. You had a date with my brother on Saturday, and when you failed to show up, he cried himself to sleep because he felt so humiliated. Now I don’t care who the fuck you are, but you don’t mess with my brother without paying for it.” Sebastian was practically snarling by the end, and Oliver’s face had gone so pale, Sebastian would’ve been worried if he wasn’t so angry.

Sebastian’s outburst had caught people’s attention. Oliver got yelled at for a lot of things, but none so to the point where Oliver _actually_ looked _ashamed_ for it. Tommy himself was looking worriedly at his friend, wondering if he was going to pass out at any moment. “That was this Saturday? I completely forgot. We went to this party-”

“You stood up my brother to go to a _party_?” Sebastian was livid. He was so tempted to risk expulsion just so he could break Oliver’s nose.

“Now wait just a minute,” Tommy said, quickly standing up and standing between the two. “Before a fist fight breaks out, let’s just calm down and talk to each other like adults, alright?”

Sebastian was scary when he was angry, but he was willing to listen to Tommy’s advice and plopped in the seat across from Oliver’s anyway. Tommy looked relieved and moved a chair to sit on the end of the table, between the two. “Explain, Queen.”

“Okay, for the record, I honestly did forget. When Barry asked me out, Tommy and I were talking about the party that was happening the same night and I almost went over to your brother to ask for a different day. But then I noticed how happy he looked, so I just told Tommy I would skip the party. It didn’t help that Barry asked me on Monday, so by the time Saturday rolled around, I completely forgot I had a date that night,” Oliver explained. His explanation cooled Sebastian down a bit, but he had still hurt his brother, and that definitely wasn’t okay.

“You need to apologize to Barry.” There wasn’t any room for argument in Sebastian’s statement. “He was crying all weekend, and he skipped classes yesterday. But you wouldn’t know that, would you? Were you nursing a hangover from partying all weekend?”

“My dad was in town and I wanted to spend time with him while he was here,” Oliver muttered, his face no longer pale, but now red in embarrassment.

“Oliver, Barry really likes you. He was absolutely crushed when you didn’t show up at Breadstix Saturday. He sat there for over two hours, waiting for you,” Sebastian said. While he was still angry at the man sitting across from him, he no longer felt the urge to punch him in the face. Well, he did a little, but he would refrain from doing so (at least on school grounds).

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to.” Sebastian stood up from the table. “He’s busy all day today, but he’ll be in the library at about four-thirty. Exams are coming up, so he’ll be studying all week.” With that, he walked off, leaving Oliver and Tommy alone.

**~*~**

Twirling a pencil in his hand, Barry’s eyes scanned tiredly over the textbook in front of him. The week before exams always tired him out because he spent every second he could studying and prepping. Sebastian always called him a nerd for it, but Barry always got excellent grades on them, so Sebastian really couldn’t say much about it. Barry was so lost in the world of the Civil War that he didn’t notice someone sitting with him at the table until they cleared their throat. When he did, he met the familiar bright blue of Oliver Queen’s eyes.

Quickly looking away, Barry willed himself to not start crying in public. To be honest, he was surprised he still had any tears left after crying all weekend. “What do you want?” he asked bitterly. “Come to mock me for actually believing you might like me back?”

“You and your brother have very different ways of yelling at me,” Oliver commented offhandedly, making Barry look up in surprise. Sebastian had yelled at Oliver? When he really thought about it, it did make sense. “Look, I just came to apologize. I truly didn’t mean to stand you up.”

“Then why did you? I don’t exactly enjoy being the focus of the restaurant staff for being the boy who sat at a table for hours waiting for someone who never showed.” Barry was upset, and he was taking it out on Oliver. Barry wasn’t someone who usually snapped at people, but he was hurt and, to be frank, Oliver deserved it.

Oliver winced. “I was at a party...”

“Glad you have your priorities straight. Look, if you’re just here to make me feel more pathetic than I already do, then you’re doing a great job, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I’d like to keep some sort of dignity still intact.”

“Barry, I’m sorry. For standing you up, and everything you’ve gone through and dealt with as a result from it. Like I told your brother, I honestly just forgot. Tommy and I had made plans for the party for that Saturday, and I had all intent to skip it and go out with you instead. But you asked me out on Monday, so by Saturday, I forgot,” Oliver explained.

“So, it’s my fault because I asked you out at the beginning of the week and making you forget by the end?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Oliver ran a hand through is blond hair before letting out a shaky sigh. “You’re not to blame for anything, Barry. It’s all my fault. I was a jackass who stood you up to go to some party.”

Barry looked down at his notes, unable to meet Oliver’s eyes. His words seemed genuine, and he truly sounded like he regretted standing Barry up. Still, though, Barry still felt humiliated at what happened. “I accept your apology,” he said, making Oliver sink with relief. “But I don’t forgive you. I was really hurt, Oliver. You don’t understand what it was like to be so excited for something you could barely focus on anything else, only to be rejected the night it happens. I was looking forward to it all week, and asking you out itself took like two months of building up. Honestly, I was expecting Sebastian to walk up to you and do it for me at some point because he had heard me babbling on about you for the umpteenth time.”

“Can I get a redo?” Oliver asked. He was slouching in his chair, which wasn’t like him. Due to his upbringing, Oliver always sat up straight with his jaw held high. Now, however, he looked like he was curling into himself. “I just...I feel really bad. I know if my friend Laurel found out what happened, she’d chew me out so much, there wouldn’t be anything left of me.”

Barry smiled a little and considered Oliver’s words. “I don’t know...”

“I promise I won’t stand you up, and I’ll even make the night one of the best dates ever.” Oliver was pleading. The look itself was strange to see, and it made Barry feel a little happy. Which sounded cruel, but Oliver deserved to grovel a bit after what he had done.

“Okay,” he finally relented. “But if you stand me up again, I’m not holding Sebastian back from hurting you. Off school grounds, at least. I don’t want him getting expelled.”

“I wouldn’t tell him to stop, if I stood you up again,” Oliver stated seriously. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Barry. “Here, type your number in. That way if, for whatever reason, I forget again, you can yell at me via text to get my ass to wherever we plan to meet.”

Barry laughed, and saved his number to Oliver’s phone. He sent himself a text so he would have Oliver’s before handing the device back to its owner. “Thank you,” he said softly.

“It’s my pleasure.” With a smile, Oliver stood up and walked off.

Barry was left smiling down at his textbook. From the corner of his eye, he could see Sebastian watching from his not-so-secret spot just around the nearest bookshelf. Looking up, Barry quirked an eyebrow before gesturing him over. “You’re such a creep,” he said with a laugh as Sebastian slid into the chair Oliver was just occupying. “Thank you, by the way. For standing up for me.”

“It’s my pleasure,” Sebastian said, mocking what Oliver had just said. The twins laughed before the older spoke again. “I hope you know I won’t hold back as much as I did today if he stands you up again. I think both him and I can agree that he deserves a broken nose already.”

“I know. What did I do to deserve such an awesome twin?”

“Because while fate may be a bitch, she does have her reasons. Now c’mere, I want a hug.”

The two of them stood up and Barry hugged Sebastian as tight as he could without it being uncomfortable. When they pulled apart, both were smiling. “It’s not like you to initiate the hug,” Barry said teasingly as he packed his things away.

“Hey, I can’t help it. Plus, it looked like you needed one.”

“Would it be too much to ask for your help with getting ready again?”

“Of course not. When is it, by the way. I couldn’t hear much from where I was.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “I knew I was forgetting something,” he said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

**~*~**

Thankfully, Oliver hadn’t stood him up again when their second attempt at a date came around. Both Joe and Iris had been hesitant at first when Barry had announced he was going on a date with Oliver again. Sebastian had been the one to explain everything while Barry showered in preparation for the date, and the two Wests seemed to calm down by the time Barry came out. Iris helped him with his clothes and Sebastian with his hair, and Barry was practically vibrating with excitement by the time Oliver picked him up.

Barry didn’t get home until it was closer to eleven. Iris was dozing on the couch, and Sebastian was tiredly watching some Western that was playing on TV. They both woke up as Barry walked through the front door, beaming widely and babbling about how soft Oliver’s lips were and how great the date was.

After a year of the two of them dating, Oliver surprised Barry at school one day. Oliver had long graduated, but Barry and Sebastian still had another year to go, so it was a bit surprising to see the older male in the school and out of uniform, but definitely not unwelcome. It was their first anniversary, and Barry had been bummed he wouldn’t be able to see Oliver that day, thanks to an out-of-town Science Olympiad competition. When Oliver learned of this, he made it his mission to surprise his boyfriend with a treat he learned specifically for this occasion.

This time around, they shared the chocolate chip muffin.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/olivxrry)


End file.
